Aftermath
by Gina Moriarty
Summary: Post-BOFA, set in Movie-Verse. Some Spoilers for Movies and Book. After the Battle of the Five Armies, Tauriel searches for Kili, the Dwarf who has somehow made room for himself in her heart. Two Endings.
1. Aftermath

**Aftermath: Part One**

The aftermath was terrible. Bodies strewn across the battle field, their smell of rot attacking Tauriel's sensitive nose. Even so, she stood upon a crag, looking out across the corpses, looking for the one the others couldn't find.

It was difficult, even with her enhanced sight (compared to other beings, at least – among Elves, it was normal). But finally, _finally_, she found him.

Treading lightly, she dropped from the crag and nimbly made her way through the open graveyard towards the ragged breathing she could hear more as she got ever closer.

"Kili!" she cried, running now.

"Taur… iel?" She could barely hear the faint response. The Elf practically flung herself to the Dwarf's side, whose bronze eyes flickered over to her, not quite focusing. "What… what are you doing… here?" He asked, attempting to caress her face with his hand.

She took the outstretched hand in both of hers and pressed it to her cheek. Her own eyes began to water. "I came for you," she said softly.

Kili smiled. "I knew you would." He coughed a little, blood spattering his lips. "My… brother? Fili?"

Tauriel closed her eyes briefly, not wanting to bring him more pain. "He and your uncle… They're both…" She couldn't finish. Kili's face fell.

"I guess that would make me King Under The Mountain," he whispered. Neither of the two were sure if he was attempting to lighten the mood or trying to accept their fate. He looked back up at her. "Would you be my Queen?"

Tauriel smiled. "Perhaps," she answered, "but I must heal you first." Reluctantly, she let go of Kili's hand, which returned to its former place on his stomach (where he seemed to be holding in his innards). The Elf took off her satchel and swiftly began to rummage through it before bringing out a waterskin and some _athelas_. She uncorked the waterskin and poured a little water on her hand.

"It has cooled some, but it will do," she murmured to herself. Kili watched as she ripped the leaves of the white-flowered plant and hastily stuffed the pieces into the waterskin. She set it aside, and brought out another. She uncorked it, turned to Kili, and held the opening to his lips. "Drink, _mell nín_."

Though not sure what she had called him, he obeyed, lifting his head a little to sip at the cool water a little easier. Once he had drunk his fill, he lay his head back down. Tauriel took a swig of her own before corking it and returning it to her satchel.

As she brought her hand out, she held a wad of linen. She unrolled some and ripped off a section. Putting the rest back, she took the piece she had ripped off and folded it several times over. She then proceeded to soak it in the _athelas_ infused water.

Kili moaned as he fought against unconsciousness.

"Hold on, Kili," Tauriel almost pleaded. "Please."

He felt, rather than saw, as she gently took his hands away from the wound in his gut. Tauriel clenched her jaw at the sight, but continued, washing some of the battle's detritus away with the infusion. Kili made a noise of protest, but she ignored it, focused on her task.

Once she was sure the wound was clean, she pressed the soaked linen to it. Now came the tricky part.

Holding the makeshift pad with one hand, Tauriel reached back to her satchel to retrieve the rest of the linen. "You'll have to try and sit up," she said. "I need to bind you."

Kili nodded, and together the two of them pushed and pulled until Kili was sitting up enough for Tauriel to wrap the linen around his body. She tried to bind it as tight as she could without cutting off circulation, but she felt she did alright.

At least, she did until Kili lost consciousness.

"Baw_!_"

She thrust her hands on his bandage and began to speak all the healing words she knew.

* * *

There will be two endings for this. Read on, and let me know in a review which ending you prefer! (Though I think I can guess.)

**Glossary:**

_Athelas – _AKA Kingsfoil, a healing plant. Best used by those of Elven ancestry.

_Mell nín_ – Elvish, "my love".

_Baw_ – Elvish, "no".


	2. Ending One

**Aftermath: Ending One**

Tauriel repeated and rephrased all the healing words she knew, her eyes shut with the effort of sending some of her own life's energy into Kili's failing body. Eventually, though, she ran out of words.

"Please," she choked out, unable to stop her tears from falling. "Save him."

And in the midst of the battle's casualties, Tauriel began to sob, the sounds echoing throughout the plains and off the rocks. It took some time before her eyes dried up, and her shoulders stopped shaking, and Tauriel could regain some composure. She packed up her things.

She reached out, one last time, to take Kili's hand in hers. "It was never a question of 'could have'," she whispered. "I did… I do love you." She brought his hand up to her lips, whereupon she placed a light kiss.

His grasp tightened.

Eyes widening, she gasped, staring at Kili's face. His eyes opened.

"Kili?" she breathed.

He smiled. "Tauriel." His voice was hoarse, and the word quiet, but the sound of it made Tauriel beam. "My _gimlinh_. You have saved me yet again."

"And hopefully this shall be the last time my help is required," she replied. "Kili, I feared for the worst."

Bringing Tauriel's hand to his face, he pressed his lips to the smooth skin. "The worst is over now," he said. "Help me up?"

Tauriel nodded. She helped him up without letting go of his hand. After nearly losing him (again), she was reluctant to let him go. They began to walk in the general direction of Laketown, a comfortable silence between them.

After a while, Tauriel asked, "What now?" Leaning heavily against her body, Kili looked up at her questioningly.

"You are the only direct heir to the throne of Erebor," she said.

Kili looked away, pausing to think for a moment. Tauriel let him. "I feel too young for the throne," he said quietly. "And I would not wish to be alone in the Lonely Mountain."

"Alone?"

"I would have to be, as I doubt my people would allow an Elf to be their Queen."

Tauriel's ears turned pink. Kili noticed, and smirked. "You never said no," he reminded her softly.

"Hmm," was all she said, but she had a smile on her face.

They walked on in silence again. Soon, they were able to see Laketown far below them, bustling with people after the victory against the enemy. They stopped to catch their breath, and sat down.

The sun was beginning to set by now, casting a warm glow on everything. Hands clasped, the Elf and the Dwarf enjoyed the company.

"Look," said Kili, pointing toward the sky. "The first star of the night."

Tauriel looked up. "That is Luinil, the Blue Star."

"I prefer red stars, myself," said Kili quietly, though it was loud enough for her to hear. Flattered by this unexpected comment, Tauriel found herself speechless.

"I think," said Kili, changing the topic, "I shall not return home. Not yet. I don't think I could face Ma after losing Fi…" He trailed off, and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "And I don't want the throne," he continued. "What does that leave us with? Or will you be returning to Mirkwood?"

Tauriel gave a sad smile. "After all this, I highly doubt that King Thranduil would allow me to step foot in Mirkwood, let alone return to live out my days." Locking her jade eyes with Kili's bronze ones, she saw hope dawning in them. "I suppose we are in the same situation."

"Yes," agreed Kili. "I think so too."

For a time, they just gazed at each other.

"I meant what I said, _mell nín_," murmured Tauriel, her face pale in the night.

"Oh?"

She smiled. She knew he had heard her, but merely wanted to hear her say it again.

"_Le melin_," she said, feeling the truth of her own language wash over her body. She repeated it in Westron; "I love you."

Kili beamed, their expressions matching.

"_Men lananubukhs menu_," replied Kili. "And I love you."

Then, in the starlight, their lips met for the first time.

* * *

Alternate Title: The Author's Preferred Ending

**Glossary:**

_Gimlinh – _Dwarven, "star-lady".

_Mell nín_ – Elvish, "my love".

_Le melin_ – Elvish, "I love you".

_Men lananubukhs menu_ – Dwarven, "I love you".

(Dwarven language is approximate, please forgive any mistakes made.)


	3. Ending Two

**Aftermath: Ending Two**

Tauriel repeated and rephrased all the healing words she knew, her eyes shut with the effort of sending some of her own life's energy into Kili's failing body. Eventually, though, she ran out of words.

"Please," she choked out, unable to stop her tears from falling. "Save him."

And in the midst of the battle's casualties, Tauriel began to sob, the sounds echoing throughout the plains and off the rocks. It took some time before her eyes dried up, and her shoulders stopped shaking, and Tauriel could regain some composure. She packed up her things.

She reached out, one last time, to take Kili's hand in hers. "It was never a question of 'could have'," she whispered. "I did… I do love you." She brought his hand up to her lips, whereupon she placed a light kiss.

Pausing for a moment, daring to hope for a miracle, Tauriel sighed. She gently placed his hand down across his chest, then took the _athelas_ and slid it into his palm – a testament to the one she couldn't save.

Picking up her satchel, the Elf stood, shoulders slumping and composure wilting. She turned to walk away, but remembered something.

Kneeling down beside the Dwarf, she searched his armour, looking for the black stone he had shown her. As she removed it from his body, the smooth surface reminded her of that time, which for an Elf was only a blink in the past, but for her, it seemed so long ago.

Holding onto the talisman tightly, she stood and began to leave.

As the sun set and Tauriel looked over Laketown, she resolved to go back to Kili's family, to return what he now could not.

* * *

Alternate Title: The Canon-Compliant Ending

Remember to tell me which ending you prefer in a review!


End file.
